Beautiful Eyes
by XxDazzledFrequentlyxX
Summary: Song Fic // Edward thinks about Bella's beautiful eyes! // Song Fic to Taylor Swift's 'Beautiful Eyes' // one-shot// Set after Edward returns in New Moon// plz review....xx :D


**EPOV**

**I gazed down into her big brown eyes, losing myself in their depths, never wanting to resurface. She was curled up against my chest as I hummed her lullaby, just listening to her breathing as it rested on a slow steady pace, her eye lids fluttered closed, and I knew she had fallen asleep. I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips against her hair. I could only think of her, my Bella, my love.**

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into my .. eyes_

_and sometimes i think of you late at night_

_I don't know why_

_I wanna be somewhere where you are_

_I wanna be where. . ._

**Her eyelids fluttered open as I whispered her name into her ear, coaxing her awake. Once again I was greeted by those beautiful eyes, I looked right into her soul, knowing I could never take it from her. A small smile slowly spread across her lips and my dead heart soared.**

**It was a mystery to me that such a beautiful, kind and caring creature could love a soulless monster like me. I could see the relection of myself in her depths, covered in love and adoration that I knew was for me.**

**Knowing my eyes were holding the same amount of love for her, I leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.**

_You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your eyes_

**She slowly roles off the bed, stumbling a little, she stops to regain her balance. A small chuckle escapes my lips as I couldn't help but compare her to Bambi as she carefully and clumsily made her way to her bathroom for her 'human moment'. She makes me feel alive!**

**I hear the shower turn on and I know I have a little time to spare. Charlie had already left so I set about making Bella some breakfast. 'Eggs a la Edward.' **

**I spot the laundry sitting by the washing machine and move the quickly put it in. It smells like Bella and I bask in her scent.**

**Enjoying the bouquet.**

**I pick up one of Bella's shirts- it falls quickly from my grasp. It was the same shirt Bella had worn in Volterra! I couldn't stop the hurt and pain that rushed through my body almost knocking me backwards.**

_I wake up, I'm alive_

_And only a little while, I cry_

**A lump forms in my throat, as I fight back tearless sobs that are threatening to make my sadness known. **

**I hear Bella finishing up in the bathroom and I quickly compose myself. Looking over to the bedside table, I found myself looking at a picture of my Bella and me at prom.**

**A smile spread across my face as I took in the angel that was grasping onto my arm. **_**How did I get so luck? Why would an angel like Bella want a monster like me?**_

**Appearing at the door was my angel in all her beauty. Wearing her sweats and wife beater, she crawled under the blankets.**

**Curling up against my chest I gently hummed her lullaby.**

_'Cause you're my lullaby_

_So baby come hold me tight_

_cuz I, I_

_I wanna be everything you need_

_I wanna be where_

**Her face was so peaceful. My loves eyelids fluttered open and I was greeted by her chocolate orbs that momentarily dazzled me. I look at her and I swear my heart begin to beat again!**

_You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your eyes_

'**I love you!' the words were a whisper against her forehead before my lips descended and softly brushed against her silky skin. I know that as long as she will want me I'll be there for her. **

**But for now all I want is to love her and use the rest of my existence proving my love for her and getting her to forgive me for leaving her.**

I brush another gentle kiss across her temple.

_Just as long as your mine I'll be your everything tonight._

_Let me love you, kiss you, baby let me miss you_

_Let me see your_

_Dream about_

_Dream about_

_Dream about your eyes_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Beautiful eyes_

**Her eyes bear into mine, I look into her soul, knowing I could never take it away from her.**

**Please review!!! Reviews are like hugs and rainbows!!! Nothing would be better!!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D xxxx**

**Be safe**

**xx**


End file.
